monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwennant Sealy
"Oh, ya ninny, take yer pompous face an' shove it sommare the sun don' shine before I do it for ya." -Gwennant snapping at the other lead when she loses her patience. Gwennant is the daughter of a pair of selkies, and she has a thick Scottish burr. She's often described as quite spirited, with a love for theatre. And she can never stay steady on her own two feet. Personality Gwennant's a bit of a confusing person to figure out. Normally described as energetic and determined, she's also known to be quiet and reserved. But, really, she's nervous about being herself, relying more on aliases and characters, rather than showing how she really acts. When she's finally comfortable around a person, she'll show her more humorous side. Normally, she's a very patient sort of girl, but everyone has their snapping point. She's protective about people and things she's close too, being one of the few things that set her off. She's the kind of person who holds a grudge, and the type to seek revenge if the situation calls for it. As far as intelligence goes, she's smart, but lacks common sense. When it comes to romance, Gwennant tends too fall for someone easily, which doesn't spell out success for her. But she deals with it. She'll often fancy one manster one week, find out he's unavailable, then move on with only a little bit of disappointment on her part. Physical Description Gwennant is rather short and curvy in stature, with grey, freckled skin. Her hair is dark brown-black, reaches her waist, and extremely curly. Her hands are also webbed, and she has a number of skin markings along with her freckles that resemble a harbour seal's. Her facial features are to be described as round and sweet, from the shape of her chin to her eyes, which are pale, ice blue. She has a "folded" upper lip, a round nose, and slightly-longer-than-average canine teeth. Classical Monster Selkies (also known as Seal Wives) are a type of legend that started in the Shetland and Orkney islands. They're usually described as enchanting folk who can turn into seals using seal pelts. If their pelt is stolen, they're at the person's command (this element is common in most Seal Wife stories). And if they interact with a human but return to seal form, they cannot interact with them again for seven years. They're usually written coming to shore at times of festivals: Equinoxes, solstices, and All Hallows Eve. But male selkies come to shore when a woman dissatisfied with her marriage, perhaps her husband was lost at sea, sheds seven tears into the ocean. These relationships usually never last, as the selkie will return to the water eventually. Selkies are depicted as attractive people with a sort of enchanting aura about them, both male and female, usually with dark hair and pale eyes. In one story, selkies are given the traits of not being able to stay on land past midnight, or else they die, and getting weaker the farther from water they get. These traits are not attributed to Gwennant, however. Relationships Family Gwennant lives with her mother, father, and siblings. It is undetermined how many siblings she has, but it is implied that she does have a few. However, they are all at least a year apart, due to harbour seals having on average one pup per season. Friends Being a somewhat social girl, Gwennant has a reasonable circle of friends. Though, only a few she trusts enough. Marguerite Cygne. Being both a form of animal wife (Gwennant, a selkie. Marguerite a swan maiden), they both understand the hardships of keeping their pelts hidden. Espella Miratium. Her and Espella met through Aaron Northwind. They're not the closest, but they do trust eachother. Aaron Northwind, a wind spirit. They met when Gwennant ran into him ice skating. At one point, she had a crush on him. She's on neutral ground with Fawn Deerfield. They understand eachother and can talk, but they aren't completely best friends. Enemies Anybody who makes this list is usually someone who has tried to take Gwennant's seal skin, or is generally someone she just can't stand. The De Niles make this list. She has a sort of rivalry with Lachlann Colpach, a Kelpie she knows from bach in Scotland who has now transferred to Monster High. They both agitate eachother on a daily basis and try to avoid eachother at all costs. Of course, it doesn't help that they're both esteemed actors and often get roles as love interests. Pet A sea bird named Hallows, named after the day Gwennant found her injured on the shore. Hallows has stuck with her since. Romance As said, Gwennant tends to fall for someone a bit too hard and a bit too fast. She briefly had a crush on Aaron Northwind, but kindly stepped out of the way when she found Espella felt the same for him. At one point, she found Espella's older brother, Mirall, rather handsome. Of course, he's mad and in college, so nothing came of that. It's implied that she fancied Charles Messina. But this came about long after he'd started dating Maibe, and she moved on. Who she's dating now is undetermined. There are rumours spreading that she's going out with Tirrell Erinye, but Gwennant gave no comment when asked about it.Other rumours state that she's developing feelings for Lachlann, and that he was part of the reason her family moved from the Shetland Islands. When asked about this, she just started blurting out gibberish and stormed away. Clothing School's Out Gwennant wears a light brown, green, and blue tartan skirt, light brown leggings, and a muted blue jumper with a shoulder-hugging collar. The collar of her sweater and the buckle on her belt both are anchors. Her hair is left loose, falling to her waist, and her bangs are brushed to the side. She has on a brown mini top hat encircled with a green and light blue ribbon. Her enchanted bag is in light blue, with green drawstring beads. She has a brown bracelet on one wrist, and mary jane wedges. Day at the Maul/Maul Crawl She wears her hair down and her fringe pinned back with a green ribbon. She has on green plaid dress with long baggy sleeves, and a brown vest and over skirt over that. Her shoes are dark wedges with a green plaid bow on the straps, and her make up is in tones of green. Skull Shores She wears a brown bikini with a white spot pattern under a transluscent, white zip-up cover. She has on high heeled sandals with bunched up white cloth for straps, and her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail tied with a bow. Her bag is white with matching drawstring beads. Dead Tired (Wave 2) Her hair is left loose and curly, and she has on an off-white, over-sized night shirt over a gray tank-top and baggy blue sweats. She has no slippers, rather fuzzy socks, and she comes with an alarm clock that projects a water pattern. Scarytales: The Little Sealmaid She wears a strapless bluish-gray dress, covered with dark gray spots and gathered at the hem, with long matching sleevelets that cover her hands. The skirt is worn mermaid style, and her shoes are blue-gray high heels, the heel made to look like waves and straps crossing across the ankles. Her hair is left loose, and her bangs are brushed to the side, and her hair is adorned with a sea flower and white beads. Scaris Frights Gwennant has on a high-waisted navy blue skirt (with a white decal of a lighthouse) with gold buttons on the waist under a boat-necked, blue and white striped top with mid-quarter sleeves and a blue bow. Her hair is pulled in a high ponytail and tied with a white ribbon and blue highlights, and her jewelry is anchor themed. She wears white over-the-knee stockings and blue and white striped open toed heels. She totes a white suitcase with a blue lighthouse decal, and the handle is made to look like an anchor. Ghouls Rule She wears a dress off-white in base, with a shoulder-hugging low collar and empress waistline and matching elbow-length gloves. A line of ruffles meant to mimic sea foam trails over one shoulder and down to the the lower half of her skirt. which slits up the front. Her make up involves a series of white dots around her eyes, and her hair is highlighted with white and pulled into a series of hair ties (think Jasmine's from Disney's Aladdin). Her shoes are high heels adorned with shells (including a mimic scallop shell as the toe) and the straps that cross over her ankles are ruffles, and she wears a pair of transluscent stockings. Her mask is a assymmetrical, with coverings over both eyes, but more material on the side with the holder, and it is the same off-white as her dress has a gathering of white beads hanging off of one side. Trivia *In the Psyche's fairytale crossovers, Gwennant either ends up being Cinderella or the Little Mermaid. *If she were in the webisodes, Gwennant would either be voiced by Kelly MacDonald, who voices Merida in Disney's Brave, or Karen Gillan, who plays/played Amy Pond in seasons 5, 6, and 7 of Doctor Who. *Gwennant is an abled singer, and she can also play the violin and flute. *Out of the hour and a half it takes her to get ready, about an hour of that is devoted to taming her mane of curls. Category:Original Characters Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:Females Category:Selkie